


It Started in a Cafe

by Cutie (Balthagiggles)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: AU, Café, Cute, F/M, First vocaloid work so please don't judge, Kaiko is actually a person, Yuuma is a cutie, drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthagiggles/pseuds/Cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Yuuma is performing at a small cafe, a girl walks in that catches his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started in a Cafe

It all started in a cafe.  
Yuuma, better known as VY2 to some, was performing. Something quick, something he wasn’t really used to, to be honest. In fact, this was his first time singing out of the comfort of his own home. So, really, he had an excuse to be nervous.  
That excuse, of course, was completely thrown out of proportion when she walked in.  
Now, who was she exactly? Yuuma didn’t even know the answer to that question. She had short blue hair, seeming to match the excited, carefree expression on her face. When he placed his eyes on her, Yuuma was immediately enticed. He had to know who this girl was. There was one problem, however: Yuuma absolutely sucked at talking.  
When most people said they sucked at talking, they usually meant that they sucked at talking to people. But what Yuuma meant is that he could barely speak at all. Let alone hold up conversation with other people. It was why he sang; Yuuma couldn’t be awful at speaking when he was singing. Singing and performing for him was a cure-all for any ailment he had, talking being one of them.  
Soon enough, Yuuma’s set was done, and people in the cafe were walking up to the small stage, congratulating him for stepping up and singing and playing in front of everyone. A smile in reply would do for them, even though Yuuma knew it was rude not to thank people for listening to him. All Yuuma could think about was the girl in the cafe.  
Yuuma took a deep breath before tapping the girl on the shoulder. She turned around to face him, greeting him with a big smile. Yuuma noticed that her face was covered in ice cream, but he didn’t mention it. He actually thought that it was kind of cute.  
“I- I, uh..” A great start. Yuuma felt a bit like crying.  
“You’re really good!” The girl exclaimed, eyes lighting up. Her voice was light and energetic, and she seemed to light up the room. Yuuma barely knew her, and he already felt like they were good friends. He didn’t even register what the girl was saying to him. “My name’s Kaiko. And you are?”  
This was the point where Yuuma started to get a bit worried. Most of the time, when he got to the point of actual conversation, new people would just leave him, bidding him a goodbye by telling him to learn how to speak. He lived a lonely lifestyle, and he desperately wanted to change that, but how could he when no one would listen to him?  
“I-I-I’m. I’m…” Yuuma stopped to compose himself before continuing. “Y-Y-Yuuma,” he finished, looking anxiously at the girl who had introduced herself as Kaiko. He was waiting for her to frown in disgust, or to just leave. But she didn’t.  
“It’s very nice to meet you, Yuuma! You know, I sing too, so maybe we can meet and jam sometime. At least a place that’s not crowded, right? I love people, but not this much!” Kaiko continued to blabber on, pausing every so often as to check if Yuuma was still listening. And boy, was he. It all started in a cafe, and Yuuma was so glad that it did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing for this fandom, but I might write more for this pairing. I love it, even though I'm sure most people have never even thought of this. I wrote this really late at night and it was unbeta'd, so if you see any mistakes or something that I can improve on, that would be fantastic!


End file.
